COMPROMISO
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Una mirada a mi punto de vista y el de una tía del como pudo ser la propuesta de matrimonio de Rick a Lisa Pésima haciendo resumen...


¿Por qué no puede ser mio Robotech / Macross?... en fin no son mios, ni de la WB, ellos quieren los derechos.

COMPROMISO

"¡Maldita sea!" - Decía Rick mientras azotaba las gavetas de su escritorio, revolviendo papeles, buscando algo, incluso busco hasta en el cesto de basura vaciando todo al piso, se inclino poniéndose contra su pecho en el frio suelo de su oficina buscando debajo de los muebles, "Esto no está pasando" - seguía buscando con desesperación. "Con un demonio" - la alarma de su reloj de muñeca sonó recordando que ya habían pasado veinte minutos después de la primera alerta "Lisa va a matarme si llego tarde y me desollara vivo si no, aaaah" - lanzando un grito que hizo que su asistente saltara de la silla cayendo de trasero aterrada

Los últimos días antes de que Lisa subiera al satélite a supervisar la construcción del crucero, Rick había estado más tenso de lo común, y su estado de ánimo contagiaba a todos en la base, incluido Max quien prefiero azotarle la puerta en la cara una tarde y dejarlo solo con su rara actitud, pero como buen amigo lo espero a la salida de su turno con un par de cervezas, carne seca y una vista increíble desde el mirador para relajarlo, Max había estado pensando que tal vez su estado de ánimo se debía al hecho de no saber cuánto tiempo estaría Lisa en el satélite fabrica lejos de él, ya que, desde que hicieron oficial su relación y de que toda la base, incluso civiles, sabían que eran novios oficiales y que tenían viviendo juntos los últimos cuatro años, Lisa y Rick no se habían separado ni un solo instante y tal vez esa sea la razón de su estado de ánimo.  
"Se, señor" - comenzaba la asustada asistente de Rick entrando despacio a su oficina que parecía que un tornado había pasado y decidido quedarse en ese lugar "el, el, Coronel Sterlling ya está aquí" - informo dejándolo pasar  
"Hola hermano, ¿pero qué demonios paso aquí?" - entrando Max al ver el desorden  
"¿Por cierto? Señor, ¿ya me puedo retirar?" - pregunto la asistente casi detrás de la puerta  
"Si, si, Magy ya puedes irte, gracias" - respondió sin si quiera mirarla.  
"¿Puedo saber qué? Rick" – viendo que gateaba por toda la oficina buscando ese algo perdido – "Rick, ¿podrías decirme que rayos estos buscando? Si no me dices no podre ayudarte así que" - pero Rick seguía perdido en su afán de buscar ese algo, hasta que Max le toco los hombros sacudiéndolo hasta que reacciono  
"¿Recuérdame que hice ayer? Hasta que me dejaste en casa con Lisa" - pregunto  
"Después de las doce del día pediste a Lang que te dejara volar el Skull One por última vez antes de que lo desmantelaran para" – de súbito se detuvo Rick en su búsqueda miro a Max a los ojos y grito  
"¡ESO ES! Estaba en el Skull, ahí debe de estar, que imbécil, y gracias Max, mil gracias, me voy, deséame suerte" - y antes de que Max pudiera decir algo o salir de su sorpresa Rick ya había abandonado la oficina e incluso el edificio corriendo hasta llegar al hangar.

Miro por quinta vez su reloj mientras conducía a gran velocidad por la congestionadas calles de Nueva Macross tratando de no tener un accidente, ya que la tormenta que le esperaba con Lisa tendría suficiente pues ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos de la hora acordada para la cita a cenar.

Lisa suspiraba con fastidio mirando su reloj, jugando con una servilleta, dando el último trago a su bebida algo fastidiada, sabía que una de las cosas que más detestaba de su novio era esa precisamente, la impuntualidad, y a la vez era algo que ella no podía entender, ¿Cómo era posible que, cuando se trataba de combatir como piloto estaba casi una hora antes, para una reunión llegaba derrapando y para estas cuestiones que deberían ser las más importantes, como sus citas especiales ya sean en restaurantes o en casa, no podía llegar a tiempo? "Voy a matarte Rick" - dijo por lo bajo, cuando un mesero se acerco de nuevo a ella para ofrecerle por cuarta vez el menú, y por cuarta vez rechazarlo con una sonrisa fingida, y por cuarta vez pidiendo otro vaso con agua, de pronto la luz de unos faros le avisaron que su General al fin, había llegado, aun que se veía muy guapo estaba furiosa con su retraso, la loca almirante de la flota sentada en una mesa sola en un restaurante para parejas no era algo que a ella le agradara, todas las miradas estaban encima de ella, suspiro de nuevo y lo vio acercarse después de hacer tiempo hablando con mesero a la entrada.

"Llega tarde General" - dijo Lisa con fastidio y tal vez un poco de odio en sus palabras  
"Lo, lo lamento es que, necesitaba, bueno toma esto" - ¿Es en serio? Pensó lisa ¿un regalo?, ¿era su manera de disculparse?  
"Rick no, por favor no hagas esto, es una de las malditas cosas que no me gusta que adoptaras de Roy, entregando regalitos para disculparte" - estaba por dejarlo sobre la mesa y largarme de ahí, esto le iba a costar más caro pensé, pero al ver sus ojos de perrito atropellado me detuve  
"Solo ábrelo Lisa" - dije al ver su furia en sus ojos a punto de ponerse de pie  
"Está bien, pero si crees por un segundo que esto cambia tu" - lo logre, pensé al ver la mirada de Lisa, la expresión de frustración cambio "Rick, esto" - no podía ser cierto un diamante se asomaba encima de un aro color oro amarillo "¿Esto es? ¿Es lo que me estoy imaginando? Rick" - mis manos comenzaron a temblar  
"Eso depende de ti, depende de tu respuesta a mi pregunta" – tome la caja de terciopelo color negro donde estaba ese anillo, me arrodille frente a ella, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo tome el anillo y su mano "Lisa Hayes, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?" - El aire me falto al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Rick mi arrogante piloto, ahora General, que estaba frente a mi proponiéndome matrimonio, soy una tonta pensé, era lógico las señales estaban ahí, este restaurante fue nuestra primera cita como novios oficiales, el preguntarme ¿si cambiaria mi apellido por el de el algún día? Dios Lisa responde, me grito mi cabeza  
"Por supuesto que sí, sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa"- dije

Coloque el anillo en su dedo anular, y bese sus manos, después la abrace con todas mis fuerzas escondí mi rostro en su cuello como ella lo hizo más por evitar las lagrimas, pequeñas risas salían de nuestros labios entre algunos Te amo, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por los aplausos de todos los comensales del lugar, era obvio me vieron proponerle matrimonio al amor de mi vida, incluso había gritos de felicidades por todas partes, hasta llego un mesero entregándonos como cortesía de la casa una botella de su mejor champagne para celebrar la ocasión.

Durante la cena hablamos de nosotros, por una noche nos olvidamos de los problemas de la base, y la construcción del SDF-3, Lisa conocía perfectamente mi vida personal, incluso sabia de Jessica Fisher, mi primer enamoramiento y todo lo que viví con ella, todo, y en estos momentos saque el tema a flote para decirle que, no cambiaría nada de mi vida, ni siquiera lo que paso con Minmei porque el mover algo del pasado implicaría alterar mi futuro y este presente y no podría estar con ella, el amor de mi vida proponiéndole matrimonio.

"Espero que a la boda no vayas a llegar tarde, Hunter" - me decía entre risa mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de nuestra casa  
"No, en ese evento jamás" - dije besando sus labios, caminado torpemente, hasta la habitación  
"¿Y a la noche de bodas?" – insistió alejándose un poco de mí, me guiño un ojo y camino muy sensual  
"A eso menos" - y azote la puerta de nuestra recamara tras de mí.

Al despedirme de Lisa en la plataforma de vuelo, donde ella estaría allá arriba por un buen tiempo supervisando la nave, ahora sentía que no era tan difícil separarme de ella, y sé que también ella sintió lo mismo, el dar este siguiente paso nos había convertido en un solo ser, claro la iba a extrañar y mucho, pero ahora teníamos una promesa de amor, comprometidos en matrimonio, con fecha para nuestra boda, un día antes de nuestra partida, al menos ya estarían dos promesas cumplidas, el ser mi esposa y llevarla a las estrellas. Un te amo fue suficiente para dejarla partir, el trasbordador ascendía hasta perderse entre las nubes del cielo sonreí al recordar sus ojos, su bella sonrisa, y de pronto una ola de calor me envolvió "sigues aquí amor" dije dando media vuelta y regresar a mi oficina de nuevo al trabajo.

Sabía que preparar una boda y la misión no sería fácil, pero podría presionar a Max con lo segundo, incluso con las dos cosas, no lo sé…

FIN.


End file.
